J'aurais quelqu'un à embrasser
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Shonen ai. NewS. TegoMass. Suite à une chute Teshi se blesse et Massu doit s’occuper de lui.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : NewS

Titre : J'aurais quelqu'un à embrasser

Parring : TegoMass

Résumé : Suite à une chute Teshi se blesse et Massu doit s'occuper de lui.

J'aurais quelqu'un à embrasser

Une sonnerie, suivie d'une autre, puis encore une et enfin…

_ Massuuuuuu !

_ Oui Teshi. J'arrive !

_ Mais Massuuuu !

Clic.

_ Massu ?... T'as raccroché ?...Massu ?... Il m'a raccroché au nez ?

Refermant le clapet de son téléphone, Tegoshi s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé une moue boudeuse peinte sur son joli visage. Regardant les secondes défiler sur son portable fermé, Teshi finit par rouvrir son téléphone lorsque que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

_ Qui c'est ?

_ Masuda.

_ Entre. C'est ouvert.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sous l'œil curieux de Tegoshi qui ne bougea pas de son canapé. Un sac remplit et prêt à craquer passa la porte rapidement suivit par un deuxième puis par un pied. Se tournant lentement sur le côté afin d'avoir une meilleure vue, la voie du plus jeune raisonna dans la pièce.

_ Tu veux de l'aide ?

_ Reste assis.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Teshi continua d'observer l'entrée avant de voire apparaître un troisième sac de courses. Finalement, la tête de Masuda passa l'entrebâillement de la porte avant que le reste de son corps ne le suive. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte d'entrée avant de se baisser pour attraper le premier sac qui passait à sa porté toujours sous l'œil attentif de son cadet. Avec le premier sac en main Massu se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot ou un regard pour celui qui l'observait.

_ Tu boudes ?

_ Nan.

_ T'es fâché ?

_ Non plus.

Une nouvelle moue boudeuse prit possession du visage de Tegoshi alors que Masuda se rendait à la cuisine avec les deux sacs restant. Entendant que son aîné commençait à ranger les achats dans les placards, Teshi se leva afin de le rejoindre.

_ Reste assis !

_ Hééé ! Mais comment tu sais…

_ T'as entendu tout le bruit que tu fais.

_ Mais je…

_ Laisse-moi 5minutes et j'arrive.

Se réinstallant confortablement dans son canapé, Tegoshi ne quitta pas pour autant sa moue boudeuse. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que Masuda fit son apparition dans le salon s'affalant lui aussi dans le canapé.

_ Pff ! C'est chiant à faire.

_ Désolé.

_ Arrête de t'excuser.

_ Massu ?

_ Oui.

_ En faite je t'appelais pour te dire que j'avais oublié de mettre le liquide vaisselle sur la liste.

Le visage de Masuda se crispa quelque peu avant qu'il ne tourne lentement, beaucoup trop lentement la tête vers Teshi.

_ Mais c'est pas grave, hein ? Je ferais pas la vaisselle jusqu'au prochaine course. C'est pas la fin du monde, hein ?

_ J'irais en acheter demain.

_ J'suis désolé.

_ La prochaine fois tu feras plus attention, ça t'évitera de t'excuser tout le temps.

Baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, Yuya tomba de nouveau sur l'atèle qui lui enserrait la cheville droite lui rappelant encore la chute idiote qui avait enclenché tout ça. Soupirant fortement, il se tourna vers Massu dans l'intention de s'excuser encore une fois mais celui-ci le devança.

_ Si tu t'excuses encore une fois, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul.

_ Tu… Tu peux pas faire ça ! Yamapi t'as dit que tu devais t'occuper de moi jusqu'à ma guérison !

_ Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de Yamapi ?

_ Ben maintenant qu'il est avec Ryo, il fait encore plus peur.

_ Si t'arrêtait d'embêter Yamapi, il ne se mettrait pas en colère contre Ryo quand ils sont tout seul et Ryo ne se vengerai pas sur toi.

Grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour une oreille humaine, Tegoshi s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé faisant rire Masuda. Se tournant vers son cadet, il lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux tout en continuant de rigoler.

_ Tu veux que j'aille te préparer un truc à manger ?

_ Oui mais je veux pas que tu me laisse tout seul.

_ Tu veux me suivre à la cuisine ?

Acquiescant, Tegoshi essaya maladroitement de se mettre sur ses pieds avant qu'un bras ne vienne lui enserrer la taille.

_ Appuie-toi sur moi.

Passant son bras autour des épaules bizarrement carrés de Masuda, Tegoshi réussi à se stabiliser. C'est en clopinant qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine toujours soutenue par son aîné.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Massu l'installa sur une chaise avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du cadet alors qu'il déposait le verre devant lui.

_ Tu serais incapable de me laisser tout seul dans cet état.

_ Je sais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. On mange quoi alors ?

Le sourire de Masuda se crispa alors qu'il planquait son visage dans le frigo. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient fait une déclaration d'amour. Comme il était toujours ensemble et que Tegoshi était toujours trop affectif avec tout le monde, ils s'étaient souvent fait ce genre de déclaration mais … Massu soupira avant de refermer le frigo.

_ Massu ? Y a un problème ?

_ J'ai oublié d'acheter des carottes.

_ Et c'est grave ?

Secouant rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, Masuda essaya de remettre ses idées en place tout en indiquant à son cadet que se n'était pas grave. Il devait arrêter de penser à Tegoshi de cette façon. Qu'est ce qu'il avait maudit Yamapi quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il devait s'occuper du blessé. Remettant de nouveau ses idées en place, il finit par frapper dans ses mains avant de se retourner vers Teshi.

_ On aura du nabe sans carottes.

_ Nabe ?

_ Hm.

_ En quel honneur ?

_ Pour que tu te remettes plus vite.

_ Massu t'es le meilleur.

Le sourire de Tegoshi s'agrandit pendant que Masuda sortait doucement les ingrédients du placard sans oser se retourner. Depuis qu'il c'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, tout les compliments de Teshi lui faisait mal.

_ Massu ?

_ Hm ?

_ T'es bizarre en ce moment.

_ Comment ça ?

_ D'habitude t'aurais répondu quelque chose mais là t'a rien dit.

_ C'est parce que je suis concentré sur le repas.

_ Ah !

Commençant à rassembler les légumes, le plus âgés se rendit compte du silence qui régnait dans la pièce et décida de le casser.

_ Tu veux qu'on invite les autres ?

_ Ah quoi ?

_ Nabe.

_ Pas envie. Ils vont encore se moquer de moi.

_ Faut dire que ta chute était spectaculaire.

_ Si tu continu je te cause plus.

Le rire de Masuda raisonna dans la cuisine alors qu'il se retournait enfin vers son cadet. Déposant quelques légumes devant le visage boudeur de Tegoshi, Massu se saisi de deux couteau avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de son hôte.

_ Tu peux quand même m'aider à couper les légumes même si tu me parles plus.

Attrapant le premier légume qui passait à sa portée, Tegoshi commença à le préparer dans un silence de mort. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus âgé avant qui ne commence à ricaner.

_ C'est pas drôle.

_ Oui mais tu parles.

_ Si t'es méchant je te force à rester toute la nuit avec moi et je te réveille toute les heures.

_ Hé ! T'es peut-être dispensé de répétition mais pas moi !

_ Alors tu ferais mieux d'être gentil.

Le rire de Masuda raisonna à nouveau dans la cuisine rapidement suivit par celui de son cadet. Ils continuèrent de préparer le repas à deux tout en discutant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Massu se fasse entendre. Le rire de Tegoshi s'éleva dans la pièce devant l'air gênée de son aîné.

_ On a presque fini. On mange bientôt, promis.

_ Et ça t'amuse ?

_ Beaucoup.

_ Je ne ferais aucune remarque si j'étais toi monsieur je tombe pendant les répétitions.

_ Hé !! C'est bas comme attaque. J'me suis fais vraiment mal.

_ Je sais.

Ebouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune, Masuda se leva pour finir de préparer le repas. Une fois le tout prêt et déposé sur la table, le plus vieux retourna s'installer à sa place.

_ Tu veux peut-être un doliprane ?

_ Nan, c'est bon. On mange ? Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ton estomac.

Le sourire de Teshi s'agrandit alors qu'il voyait Massu le fusiller du regard.

_ T'a de la chance d'être blessé toi. Itadakimasu.

_ Itadakimasu. T'aurais fais quoi sinon ?

_ J'aurais appelé Ryo pour lui dire que c'est de ta faute si Yamapi c'est fait engueuler par le manager et qu'il s'est vengé sur lui.

_ C'est plus souvent la faute de Ryo que la mienne.

_ Oui mais la dernière fois Ryo avait bien fait attention de ne pas lui faire de suçon visible. Alors la disparition mystérieuse des chaussures de Yamapi c'est pas de sa faute.

_ Il les a retrouvé, nan ? Y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

_ Il les a retrouvé mais du coup il a eu 10 minutes de retard.

_ 10 minutes c'est pas la fin du monde.

_ C'est jamais de ta faute de toute façon.

_ Voilà !

Le sourire de Masuda s'agrandit encore un peu alors qu'il secouait la tête devant la dernière remarque de Tegoshi. Soudain une idée idiote lui traversa l'esprit. Posant ses baguettes, Massu se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Yuya avant de se reculer rapidement. Se remettant à manger le regard baissé afin de ne pas voir la réaction de son cadet, il commença à se demander se qui lui avait pris.

_ Tu reste dormir avec moi ce soir ?

Relevant rapidement les yeux de surprise, Takahisa tomba sur le magnifique sourire de Tegoshi. La bouche entrouverte de stupeur, il acquiesça doucement. Comment aurait-il pu refuser alors que son cadet lui demandait avec un tel sourire ?

_ Tant mieux.

Le sourire de Teshi ne voulait pas diminuer troublant toujours plus Masuda. Ses sentiments étaient-ils partagés ? Ou est que Tegoshi avait pris ça pour une preuve d'amitié ?

Le reste du repas se passa sans autres incidents majeurs. La seule voie qui raisonnait dans la pièce était celle de Yuya qui racontait à son aîné ses aventures à l'hôpital.

Une fois le repas terminé, Tegoshi regarda Masu débarrassé toujours le même sourire sur le visage. Le plus âgé sentait l'idée débile pointer le bout de son nez dans l'esprit taquin de son cadet.

_ Dit ?

_ Hm ?

_ Faudrait que j'aille prendre un bain. Tu m'accompagnes ?

_ Quoi ?

Les yeux de Massu s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il avait bien sentit l'idée débile arriver mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un truc pareil.

_ Ben oui. Faudrait pas que je glisse. J'aurais l'air encore plus bête avec l'autre cheville blessé, ne ?

_ Bi… Bien sûr.

Voyant Tegoshi essayer de se mettre debout difficilement, Masuda accouru pour l'aider. Passant de nouveau un bras autour de sa taille attendant que Teshi s'appuie sur son épaule. Soudain de douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes sans prévenir.

_ On y va ?

_ Hm.

Lentement ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Masuda déposa Tegoshi sur le bord de la baignoire attendant anxieusement la suite.

Le plus jeune commença doucement à enlever son T-shirt avant de détacher son pantalon. S'appuyant sur le rebord de la baignoire, il se redressa afin de pouvoir enlever maladroitement son bas. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Massu.

_ Tu va prendre ton bain tout habillé ?

_ Je… Euh… Nan.

Le sourire de Yuya lui répondit alors qu'il retirait son T-shirt peu sûr de lui. En face de lui Tegoshi commençait à faire couler l'eau jouant avec afin de vérifier la température. Sans détacher son regard du corps du plus jeune, Takahisa enleva son pantalon se retrouvant dans la même tenue que son hôte. C'est dans un silence seulement couper par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait que les deux garçons attendirent que la baignoire se remplisse.

_ C'est prêt. J'espère que ne se sera pas trop chaud pour toi.

_ Euh… Teshi ? T'es sûr que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

_ Je te l'aurais pas proposé sinon.

Se redressant une nouvelle fois, Tegoshi tourna le dos à Massu afin d'enlever son boxer. Une fois fait, il se pencha vers l'avant offrant une magnifique vue sur son postérieur à Masuda pour pouvoir détacher son atèle. Se remettant debout il s'appuya sur le bord de la baignoire avant d'entrevoir le problème. Comment pouvait-il rentrer dans une baignoire alors qu'il ne pouvait s'appuyer que sur un seul pied.

Semblant comprendre son problème, Masuda s'approcha de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour finalement le déposer délicatement dans le bain. Un immense sourire se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de Yuya.

_ Merci.

_ De … De rien.

_ Tu viens ?

Hésitant encore quelques secondes, Takahisa finit par retirer son boxer avant d'aller s'installer derrière son cadet entourant son torse de ses bras. Déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné, Teshi laissa échapper un soupire de bien être.

_ Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si ça n'avait pas était toi.

_ Proposer quoi ?

_ Le bain, baka !

_ Ah.

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, je n'aurais pas demandé non plus.

_ Ah.

_ Tu veux pas recommencer encore une fois ?

_ Recommencer quoi ?

_ Baka !

Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Tegoshi prit une moue boudeuse. Doucement les lèvres de Massu se déposèrent au creux de son cou avant de commencer à rigoler.

_ Mes sentiments sont partagés alors ?

_ Nan, j'invite n'importe qui dans mon bain !

_ Je te l'interdis.

_ Massu no baka.

Le rire de Masuda raisonna de nouveau dans la pièce faisant sourire Tegoshi. Attrapant le savon qui traînait par là, le plus âgé commença à frotter le dos qui lui faisait face. Soudain Yuya commença à serrer les dents avant que des larmes ne se forment dans ses yeux.

_ Teshi ?

_ J'ai fais un faux mouvement. Ca fait mal.

_ Ca va allé ? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

_ On peux pas faire grand-chose à part sortir que je puisse remettre l'atèle.

_ Dommage on était bien là.

Le sourire de Tegoshi réapparu sur son visage alors que Massu continuait de le laver doucement. Récupérant le savon abandonner par son aîné, Yuya commença à se laver aussi faisant bien attention quand il arrivait vers sa cheville droite. Son visage se crispa de nouveau alors qu'il effleurait son pied enflé. Dans son dos, Masuda arrêta quelques secondes ce qu'il était entrain de faire pour vérifier que son cadet ne souffrait pas trop avant de reprendre sa tâche. Une fois celle-ci fini, il commença à se laver lui.

Une fois qu'il eu fini, il regarda Teshi qui ne lâchait sa cheville de ses yeux larmoyant avant de sortir doucement du bain. Il se sécha rapidement afin de pouvoir aider Tegoshi à se relever et à sortir du bain. A peine fut-il assis sur le bord de la baignoire que Yuya récupéra son atèle pour la remettre.

_ T'aurais pu t'habiller avant.

_ Nan, parce que là au moins je suis sûre de ne pas me faire plus mal.

Sortant de la pièce pour quelques minutes, le temps que Tegoshi se sèche, Masuda revient avec des vêtements de nuit pour son cadet. Une fois tout les deux rhabillés, le plus âgé aida son cadet à se diriger jusqu'au lit avant de le laisser se coucher.

_ Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

_ Euh… Je… C'est que je dois me lever demain.

Une moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage de Yuya alors que Massu sortait de la pièce pour aller lui chercher des doliprane. Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, Tegoshi avait toujours sa moue boudeuse.

_ T'es méchant avec moi.

_ Mais Teshi…

_ J'ai un réveil aussi tu sais.

Laissant son regard dériver vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet à côté de Teshi, Masuda commença à se mordre la lèvre, hésitant. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Tegoshi avant qu'un soupire ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

_ Okay ! Je reste.

Un immense sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage rayonnant de bonheur de Yuya alors que son aîné faisait le tour du lit afin de s'y installer.

_ Juste une chose.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu tenais tant à se que je reste ?

Le sourire de Tegoshi s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'il venait poser sa tête sur le torse de Masuda.

_ Parce que comme ça, quand j'aurais trop mal j'aurais quelqu'un à embrasser.

Fin

Désolé encore une fois pour la fin pourrit et un désolé spéciale pour Gaby, j'ai pas réussi à atteindre les 3000 mots mais j'ai dépassé les 2500. C'est déjà un grand miracle, nan ?

Je tiens à préciser quand même que certaines scènes ont malheureusement étaient vécues T_T.

J'espère quand même que ma fic vous a plût et merci d'avance pour les reviews.

Chibi


End file.
